


В вышине

by pouahhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Angst, Drinking, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, M/M, Pre-Episode: s05e04 The End, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouahhh/pseuds/pouahhh
Summary: Канун Рождества в мире, где наступил конец света. Но все еще есть, что терять.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	В вышине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784451) by [ExpatGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpatGirl/pseuds/ExpatGirl). 



> В основу сюжета лег текст песни "Angels We Have Heard on High"

Если верить Эллен, есть летний лагерь, в котором можно остановиться, даже несмотря на то, что на дворе зима. Как-то она отправила туда Джо, пока Билл лежал со сломанной ногой после стычки с демоном.

Сама она не поедет с ними, пока не найдет Джо. Так она говорит.

(Кастиил знает, что больше никогда ее не увидит.)

****

Дин сообщает, что с утра они выдвигаться не будут. Оказывается, несправедливо заставлять людей отправляться в путь в Рождество.

Временные границы условны, но Кастиил не высказывает эту мысль вслух. Дин пытается быть счастливым, это редкость, эти попытки все реже с каждым днем. Если не приглядываться, Дин почти кажется прежним.

(Дин не осознает, что двум личностям в нем никогда не ужиться. А вот Кастиил… Что ж. Ангел есть множество, собирательная сущность, однако он стал отшельником, и сущность в нем теперь лишь одна. Где раньше звучал хор, сейчас только пронзительный крик. Он сходит с ума и не знает, как объяснить Дину, как спросить его _как ты справляешься, будучи наедине с самим собой?_ Потому что Дин не справляется. Теперь это то, что их объединяет.)

Имя Сэма не было произнесено ни разу за шесть месяцев и четыре дня.

****

Они сожгли тела в первый же день, на свалке в нескольких милях отсюда. Вероятно, она так и будет тлеть, даже когда погаснет солнце.

Кастиил в основном держится подальше от Дина и старается не попадаться на глаза людям, которых каким-то образом удалось собрать. К счастью, отель большой, и — по приказу Дина — верхний этаж свободен.

Они на шаг впереди военных. Ничто не преграждает им путь к «Читакуа» кроме сотни миль заснеженной дороги и гнезд зараженных.

Прошлой ночью в нем снова затеплились остатки благодати, так что ему не холодно. Он отдает свой плащ Чаку, встретив того в коридоре. Сегодня неплохой улов: руки Чака нагружены туалетной бумагой и полотенцами, а за спиной болтается рюкзак в розовый цветочек.

— Мыло, — он опускает добычу на пол. Его зубы стучат от холода. — И даже все еще в упаковке. Считай, золото.

— Хорошо.

— Спасибо, Кас, — Чак получше запахивает полы плаща. — Я почти закончил, отдам сразу, как только…

— Оставь себе.

Чак смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Сегодня… Рождество, — объясняет Кас. Он решает не добавлять, что в этот день празднуют рождение человека, которому суждено было умереть униженным и в агонии за людей, которым было плевать на него.

— _Спасибо_ , — голос у Чака такой, будто Кастиил только что сотворил чудо.

— Не за что.

Благодарность, которой светится лицо Чака, сбивает его с толку. Он хочет уйти, но Чак хватает его за локоть.

— Подожди, эй, слушай. Я знаю, что это не то чтоб подходящий к случаю подарок, но. — Из кармана джинсов он вытягивает пакетик с тремя тоненькими, скрученными в трубочку бумажками. — Хочешь? Мне Риза подогнала.

Кас смотрит с подозрением.

— Что это?

— Косяки. Травка.

Все еще непонимающий взгляд.

— Марихуана.

— О.

— Это совсем необязательно, — уточняет Чак. На лице читается усталость, он серьезен. — Просто… ты выглядишь так, будто… дела у тебя хуже некуда.

— Едва ли мой случай уникален.

— Думаешь? А мне кажется, так и есть. Я к тому, что ты переживаешь все иначе.

Кастиил чувствует, как собственная плоть остервенело давит на него, буквально пригибает его к земле. С каждым днем он разваливается все больше. Скоро не останется ничего, кроме крика.

— Оно поможет? — с трудом выдавливает он из себя.

— Очень даже может быть.

— Давай.

*****

Дин находит его в номере-люкс, распластанным на огромной кровати, наблюдающим за снегопадом. Холод все еще не добрался до него, но ничто не вечно.

Свой плащ он отдал Чаку. Пиджак остался где-то в лесу, несколько месяцев назад. Его галстук использовали как жгут, дабы помочь кому-то с огнестрельным ранением. «Кто-то» все равно не выжил. Тогда Дин впервые назвал его бесполезным. Стояла весна.

(Дин пытался извиниться.

— Кас, послушай, насчет вчерашнего. Я не хотел…

— Все в порядке, — ответил Кас. — Это неважно.

Дин вздрогнул, словно ему влепили пощечину, но кивнул. Приблизительно в то же время, вспоминает Кастиил, он впервые начал слышать этот внутренний крик.)

Сейчас он лежит в расстегнутой рубашке, прижимая руку к груди, ощущая, как мерно бьется сердце. Косяк он удерживает двумя пальцами, экспериментируя. Тот все еще не зажжен.

— Кас?

— Да.

— Ты вниз спускаться планируешь?

— Зачем?

— Рождество же.

— Это я уже понял.

Вздохнув, Дин подходит к кровати.

— Это для поднятия боевого духа.

— Подобного у меня уже не осталось.

— Ага, конечно, а _что_ у тебя осталось?

— Косяк.

— Чего- Ты где его достал? — Дин придвигается поближе, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в тусклом свете; его раздражения как не бывало.

— Он достался мне от Чака, а ему — от Ризы.

— От _Ризы_? Эта тихоня? — Он едва слышно присвистывает. — Надо же.

Кас молчит.

— У меня… тоже кое-что для тебя есть, — после паузы говорит Дин.

Брови Каса ползут вверх. Он научился моментально распознавать все перемены в настроении Дина, и сейчас Дин нервничает. Он протягивает Касу бутылку.

— Эгг-ног. Традиционный рождественский напиток.

— Это ром.

Дин улыбается и пожимает плечами. Внутренний крик переходит на новый уровень.

Кас приподнимается.

— Я… Спасибо, Дин. Но у меня ничего для тебя нет.

— Поделишься со мной косяком, и считай, мы квиты. Черт, назовем это рождественским чудом.

— Конечно.

****

 _Быть ангелом легко_ , думает Кастиил. Ты выполняешь приказы, либо сам отдаешь их. Подчиняешься или нет. Когда умирает один из твоих братьев, ты чувствуешь острую боль, скорбишь. Тебя наказывают — приходит страх, а следом — умиротворение. Победа приносит эйфорию. Но ничто из этого не _принадлежит_ тебе. Ты — квинтэссенция божьего замысла: солнечный луч, пронзающий кристально чистую воду; буря и ее эпицентр.

(Это все ложь, конечно, но иногда Кастиил все равно напоминает себе об этом. Что он просто продолжает дело Небес.)

Когда ты под кайфом, эффект схожий. Он думал, что перестанет что-либо чувствовать, но он чувствует — только теперь ему это безразлично. Крик по-прежнему слышен, но где-то очень далеко, и легко притвориться, будто это что-то иное.

Спиной он ощущает тепло, исходящее от Дина; наполовину пустая бутылка рома у Каса в ногах. Он берет Дина за запястье и подносит косяк, зажатый в его пальцах, ближе к своему лицу. Глубоко вдыхает. Воздух густой от дыма. Чак еще вчера вытащил из детекторов все батарейки.

— Разве остальные не удивятся твоему исчезновению? — Кас словно издалека слышит собственный вопрос.

Дин утыкается лбом в его плечо. — Ну и пусть.

Они молчат, потом Дин затягивается.

— Кас, — начинает он. — Можно признаться тебе кое-в-чем? Только пообещай, что никому не расскажешь, ни одной живой душе.

— Хорошо.

— Я… — Он замолкает, делает еще одну затяжку, кашляет. И хриплым голосом продолжает: — Я не… Мне страшно. Насчет того, как все может обернуться.

— Как _что_ может обернуться? — Кас поднимает бутылку и делает большой глоток. Ром течет по подбородку, и Дин, не задумываясь, вытирает капли большим пальцем. — Апокалипсис?

— Просто… У меня плохое предчувствие, что я облажаюсь.

— Как и у меня, мой друг.

— Ты думаешь, что я облажаюсь?

Кас издает смешок.

— Нет. Я думаю, тебе придется сделать выбор, и этот выбор будет твоим решением.

— Что за дурацкая логика?

 _Логика ангела_ , думает Кас.

— С наступлением конца света больше не существует хороших или плохих решений. Только скользкий спуск из ужасных.

— Спасибо, Буковски.

— Что бы это ни означало.

Неожиданно, Дин смеется, и Кастиил смеется в ответ.

— Но ты же предупредишь меня, да? — спрашивает Дин, все еще посмеиваясь. — Если я начну становиться… если я стану принимать больше _более_ ужасных решений, чем менее ужасных? 

С подобной просьбой куда лучше обратиться к Бобби, но Дин обращается к нему, поэтому Кастиил отвечает: — Конечно.

Совершенно искренне.

— Просто… — Дин пытается отдышаться. — У меня ужасное предчувствие, Кас. Что если я превращусь в кого-то, кто… кто… не знаю. Кто осознанно пошлет людей на верную смерть? Только потому, что это даст нам преимущество? Что если вместо людей я начну видеть просто орудия для достижения цели? Что если я поступлю так с тобой?

 _Тогда ты станешь ангелом_ , думает Кас, _а я — человеком._

Нет, не совсем человеком. Он перестает смеяться, и говорит: — Я не дурак, Дин. Куда бы я ни шел, даже на верную смерть, я пойду осознанно. Так было всегда.

Его благодать загорается ярче, потом тускнеет, потом снова вспыхивает. Дин чувствует спазм, проходящий по всему его телу, и свободной рукой обнимает Каса со спины, пальцами крепко цепляясь за его плечо.

— Я знаю, как тебе хреново, — шепчет Дин. — Клянусь, я… Я все сделаю, все, что смогу, чтобы тебе стало легче. Все, что захочешь.

Кас в последний раз подносит косяк к своим губам. Он чувствует тепло от ладони Дина на своей щеке.

— Хорошо.

— Да и вообще, — дыхание Дина на его шее. — Может… может, 2011 будет нашим годом.

— Может быть, — соглашается Кас.

Он закрывает глаза и слышит дивное пение над бескрайней пустой равниной. Он улыбается.

 _Аллилуйя_ , думает он. _Аминь._


End file.
